


Exhilarating

by Stargirl4Ever



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: 1970s stuff, Affectionate Insults, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Quicksilver's a lovable bastard, Reader-Insert, Silly, Whiplassshhh, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl4Ever/pseuds/Stargirl4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Peter Maximoff as a friend was as exhilarating as it was demanding. He’d been labelled ‘hyperkinetic’ by the experts, but everyone knew that it was far more extreme than that. He was superhuman, and his abilities often left you breathless. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhilarating

**Author's Note:**

> *Super Rad*: Read this story with a soundtrack at the link below:
> 
> https://www.booktrack.com/read/dd61a9ed45464ebea15b36ead2c4561c
> 
> I really like writing one-shots, and I hope you like this one. I've wanted to do a Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver fic for a long time. I suppose the imagine should be about the MCU Quicksilver given the use of the line "Didn't see it coming?", but I wrote this before I saw AOU and wanted to write about the X-Men: Days of Future Past Quicksilver. Based on an imagine from a discontinued blog. I've got a lot of embarrassing searches regarding life in the 1970s in my internet history for researching info for this fic. Hope you enjoy!

Having Peter Maximoff as a friend was as exhilarating as it was demanding. He’d been labelled ‘hyperkinetic’ by the experts, but everyone knew that it was _far_ more extreme than that. He was superhuman, and his abilities often left you breathless. Literally.

It was a nice day: Nixon had announced full responsibility of his subordinate’s actions, there was a demonstration going on at Wounded Knee, troops were coming home... Just you and Peter watching TV, drinking Pepsi and listening to the Moody Blues and Pink Floyd. He’d flit back and forth between watching M*A*S*H and playing with his stolen stuff.

You were sitting on his sofa, surrounded by popsicle wrappers and overdue homework. Typical Saturday.

“ _The Catcher in the Rye_? You’re such a geek.” He asked from the other side of the room, flipping through the book you had held in your hands moments before.

“Yeah true, but I _really_ hope you didn’t lose my place.” The book landed in your lap, and for a few seconds Peter was no longer in the room with you. Keeping up with him was something that so many people couldn’t do, which was maybe why you could stand to be around him and why he didn’t get bored of you.

“You want to go shopping?” He said, stopping in front of you. You looked up at him, glancing over his stupid, stylish, silver and black clothes. He had his goggles around his neck. Not usually a good sign.

“What do you mean by shopping?” You asked slyly, putting the book down. “ _Klepto_.” You said with a smile, affectionate insults being your favorite pastime with Peter.

Before you could fully register the devious grin on his face, Peter grabbed you suddenly and pulled you flush against him, and in one lightning-fast move had picked you up with your tights-clad legs around his waist. “Bet you didn’t see that coming.” He said in a playful tone a smug smirk on his face.

“Nope...” You said with a laugh, raising your eyebrows and assessing your close position. “Still don’t want to help you lift more junk from that store though.”

“Too bad you don’t have a choice baby, so don’t breathe and close your eyes. Or not.” He said. The goggles were now on his face and he held your head milliseconds before the world became a bluish blur around you. You found yourself on your butt at the end of the block, slightly sputtering and dizzy.

“Bastard...” You said breathlessly with a laugh, reclining onto the warm sidewalk and closing your eyes. Peter crouched in front of you, blocking out the sun.

“You bet I’m a bastard. Your skirt’s up by the way.” He said, jumping back before you could smack him. You stood back up, pulling your knee-length floral skirt back into place. When you looked back up, Peter had his arms full of Hostess cupcakes stolen from the gas station minimart around the corner.

“Really dude? You have six packs of them back home. They know it’s you who steals them too, and they’ll call the cops on your mom again. She’ll have to pay for what your stupid ass did.” You said, shaking your head with a disbelieving smile.

Peter looked over his shoulder, half expecting the police to arrive as fast he could steal. “Oh come on, you need to chill. I can help with that.” He said, suddenly wrapping his arms around you from behind and rubbing your shoulders. The cupcakes were out of sight.

“Don’t...” You said with an unconcealed laugh, struggling against him in a half-hearted, coy way. You and Peter were really close, but you’d never shagged or kissed, or even talked about relationships. You only cuddled on occasion. Sometimes, you wished his provocative playfulness would turn to something more, but you were too shy. That would change very soon though.

Peter whisked you back towards his house, and before you could process what was going on, you found yourself with your back against Peter’s front door. His lips were moving against yours, one hand holding the back of your head.

He was _kissing_ you. It was heaven, but it stopped almost as suddenly as it began.

“Peter you—” You started, but he cut you off with another speedy, stolen kiss that lasted only a second. No time for sweet first-kisses with Peter.

“You didn’t see that coming?” He said, stepping back and looking highly amused. You glanced up at the porch roof, the spins-like feeling finally leaving. A smile slowly broke across your face, and you felt your cheeks burning.

“Nope. You actually took me surprise for once. I’m utterly shocked.” You said sarcastically, looking back at him. You reached towards him, looking through his silly goggles into his dark eyes. He kissed you again, this time at a slightly more human pace. You ran your hand through his long silver hair, making him sigh and pull back with a laugh.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long, long time, you know that?” He said, his tone slower than it normally was. “I was afraid of moving too fast, but then I got bored. And the mood felt right.” His expression changed to a concerned one. “I hope it was right.”

“It was totally right.” You said, playing with his hair again.

“Neato. You’re like the only person who can keep up with me.” He said from inside his house, holding the door open for you.

“I should have seen it coming.” You said, shaking your head and giggling.

“Hurry up, we've got Hostess to eat.” He said, putting an arm over your shoulder affectionately.

“Right, airhead.” You said lovingly to him, hoping that Hostess eating wasn’t the only thing you’d be doing with him. After all, Peter liked to do things the fast way. ‘Exhilarating’ was definitely the right word.


End file.
